Pass Time
by Pikawolf11
Summary: What do you get when you cross Pokemon Rangers and Fairy Tail wizards with a talk show? Well, you get Pass Time! Join the Rangers, wizards, and myself as we take dares, talk about fan made things, and much more! Just another thing to help you pass time! Latest Episode: Favorite Episodes of Fairy Tail!
1. Intro Time

*Lights turn onto the stage with an awesomely dressed teen*

Me: Welcome one and all to Pass Time! The talk show with not one, but _two_ different anime/game… things. I'm your main hostess, Charles and let's call out the other hosts/hostesses! *Claps hands twice*

*A huge group of people come walking onto the stage*

Me: Hey guys! *Smiles to the rest of the crew*

?: Hey Charles! Huh… what's with the question marks by-

Me: Shhh! I still need to introduce you all to the crowd!

Crowd Member: Huh, we all know who they are…

Me: *Death glares the crowd member* I'll deal with you later… Anyways, I'll start off the people I somewhat know better. *Clears throat* We have with us Solana Peterson, Lunick Rivers, Kate and Kellyn Miller, Keith Adams, Rhythmi Beats, Summer Oak, and Ben Green! *Claps with the crowd*

Kate: That's better! No question marks!

Me: And now, the rest of the group, who aren't part of the Ranger group, the Fairy Tail group…

Crowd: GET ON WITH IT!

Me: *Death glares crowd* Whatever! We ALSO have Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Carla, and Happy! *Claps again*

Lucy: It's nice to be here!

Keith: Yeah, until you hang out with Charles longer…

Me: Shut up Keith! No one likes you!

Keith: Correction, everyone likes me, they just don't like Kellyn.

Kellyn: Hey!

Crowd Member: The redhead has a point, no one likes you.

Kellyn: *Pouts* Jerks…

Me: Anyways, we have one more person I have to introduce.

Happy: Who could that be? We have all the weirdos here.

Everyone but Happy: HEY!

Happy: It's true guys and you know it!

Me: Huh, well, everyone meet Kensu! *Points to behind stage* Come on out!

Kensu: *Walks out from behind stage* Wow, you're actually are using me for once; I thought that would never happen. Oh, and to you other guys and crowd members, just call me Kenzie.

Me: Alright, that's everyone! And for those of you who don't know Kenzie, she's one of my OCs for Fairy Tail. Just to let you guys know.

Kenzie: So know that everyone is here, mind explaining a few things first.

Everyone Else: Yeah Charles.

Me: *Nervously laughs* Well… First off, this is show/story made for talking about fan made things, updates every now and then, new games we're excited about, dares for the characters*evil smirks*,and all that stuff. I've also been thinking, that if it's alright some of the readers/views with stories, if we here on Pass Time could review your stories! Only nice then said by the way.

Kenzie: I met by why you have like ten other stories you have and don't update wise.

Me: OH! Hehe, yeah… I'm just having a little break I guess! *Nervously laughs again and rubs the back of her neck* Please don't kill me people.

Rhythmi: Well readers! You heard the idiot girl!

Me: Hey! Mean!

Natsu: By what I've seen, Blondie's right.

Me: Shut up!

Gray: Well she's smarter than pinkie over here. *Looks over at Natsu*

Natsu: Oh you wantuh go!

Gray: Bring it!

*Natsu and Gray start fighting as Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Happy, and Kenzie sweat drop*

Solana: *Whispers to Erza* Do they do this often?

Erza: Sadly, yes.

Lunick: Well we know where _this_ so called 'show' is going…

Me: What does that mean!?

Ben: Poor, poor, Charles, she'll never know.

Summer: *Snickers* It's funny cause it's true…

Me: *Face palms* Whatever guys… Well, that's it for today guys! Next 'episode' coming soon… Hopefully.

Wendy: Hopefully?

Carla: Wow, what a great author…

Me: Whatever… SEE YA NEXT ON…

Rest of Pass Time (plus the crowd): PASS TIME!

**AN: Well, this time, it's just me here at the end. So yeah, I've started this up, I've been taking a break from writing for a couple weeks, mostly cause I want to watch more episodes of Fairy Tail, so sorry about that. But anyways, tell me what you guys think! Til next time, Charles out!**

**P.S. We're accepting request for subjects to talk about, dares, and so on. So feel free to ask!**


	2. Favorite Episodes of Fairy Tail

*Kenzie walks on stage with the other girls all sitting on the couches on the stage*

Kenzie: Hey guys, welcome back to Pass Time! Charles will be a little late; she kind of got hurt… again…

*back stage with the boys and Charles*

Me: Come on guys, MOVE! I'M TRYING TO WATCH FAIRY TAIL HERE!

Ben: No! You _should _be resting your feet, you _should_ be writing more chapters to your OTHER stories, you _should_ be doing homework, and you _should_ be drawing pictures for your friends/Devianart, but no! You're being lazy and sitting on your ass!

Me: Fine… Hand me the frozen water bottle then…

Gray: *Throws frozen water bottle at Charles and hits her in the head*

Me: OWW! YOU SON OF B-

Keith: Hey, semi-child friendly here! Don't finish that sentence!

Me: Oh yeah, I forgot to say that we all beep out the person who's going to say the bad word, so good job Keith! You get candy! *throws a Kit-Kat at Keith's face*

Natsu: Hey! I want candy! Why don't I get any?! *Pouts with his arms cross*

Happy: Cause your stupid and didn't help in any way…

Natsu: Happy, I love you like a brother, BUT SHUT THE HELL UP!

Kellyn: Hey, not cool!

Me: Actually, that was ok. We can say damn, hell, damnit, ass, and that's all I can think of right know…

Lunick: *Face palms* You guys are pointless…

*On stage*

Kenzie: Yeah… she gets to hang with the dudes… Anyways, she'll be here later cause we got our first request!

Kate and Rhythmi: YAY!

Erza: Who's it from?

Kenzie: It's from RangerTakara! Thanks for reviewing so early!

Lucy: Yeah, you're awesome!

Wendy: Can I read it?! Please?!

Kenzie: Sure! *Hands over notecard*

Carla: *Looks over Wendy's shoulder* Oh, nice question. But we're going to need Charles…

Kenzie: We'll get her later… So in the meantime, we'll answer the question as a group! *Gives thumbs up*

Wendy: Alright, so RangerTakara says:

_Since Charles has been watching Fairy Tail, maybe she could talk about her favorite episodes._

Solana: Carla was right, good question, but she's also right about Charles…

Summer: Oh come on girls, we don't need her!

Everyone but Summer: *Face palms*

Kate: Summer, we kind of do.

Summer: So what, let's start off by actually answering the question! *Points to Lucy* You're a part of the show, so what's your favorite episode?!

Lucy: *Blushes* M-me?

Summer: *Nods*

Lucy: Huh, well, that's a hard one…

Erza: I think I know what episode she'll pick…

Kate: Please tell us!

Lucy: Yeah, please share. *glares at Erza*

Erza: Well… there's a lot that Lucy might like, but I'll start with the most recent one Charles watch, episode 125.

Lucy: WHAT! NO! I KNOW WHY YOU PICK THAT EPISODE AND THAT'S NOT TRUE! *face turns red*

Wendy: Lucy-san, your face says otherwise.

Rhythmi: Huh, why that episode?

Carla: I got this one! It's because (spoilers…) Lucy dances with Natsu at the end!

Lucy: Why must the world hate me… *sweat drops*

Solana: To be honest here, Natsu doesn't hate you by the sound of it.

Lucy: *glares at Solana*

Solana: *smiles*

Kate: Well, what about you Erza?

Wendy: I think I know! *rises hand*

Erza: Oh, please, share.

Wendy: Episode, I think it's, 120. You know, the one where everyone is hurt and _was_ helping them, but you came in with nurse outfit on and tied Gray and Elfmen together.

Erza: Oh, that episode. Yeah, it was pretty fun. *smirks*

Carla: Not for the guys… *sweat drops*

Summer: Well I say we ask Wendy know! *points at Wendy*

Wendy: *blushes* Me?

Solana: You better do what she wants, or you just might die… *shivers*

Wendy: Well… I like episode 122. Or at least, I think that's what episode it is. You viewers know, the episode where all the Fairy Tail wizards that were on the S-class test… thing finally come home… seven years later. *sweat drops*

Lucy: Oh… I see why you like _that_ episode. *smirks*

Carla: … *finishes thinking* Oh no! No, no, no, no, NO! Wendy!

Wendy: I don't even know what I did! Please stop yelling!

Kate: I want to know!

Wendy: NO! *hinds behind the quiet Kenzie* KENZIE! HELP!

Kenzie: Alright… Wendy likes episode 122 because it's the one where everyone does come back from like seven years of NOTHING and she meets the now her age… *mouth gets covered by Wendy*

Wendy: KENZIE! SSHHH!

Erza: Let's see… wizards around her age at the guild when we got back… the only one I can think of is Romeo… Ooooohhhh. *smirks*

Wendy: *goes into depressed corner* You didn't have to tell _everyone_…

Kenzie: *slaps head* I almost forgot!

Rhythmi: What? Oh, was it that WE ranger girls didn't get to talk that much… *pouts*

Kenzie: Huh… no. And that was only you who didn't talk that much… Blame Charles. But anyways, it's that we got a new member joining the show next episode! And Wendy is going to be soooo happy!

Kate: My guess is that it's this Romeo guy as something to do with it!

Solana: I'm with Kate!

Summer: Me too!

Rhythmi: Why not… me three!

Lucy: *face palms* I don't mean to be rude but… that was a lame joke…

Erza: But there probably right. Are they Kenzie?

Kenzie: Yup, we'll be having Romeo Combalt (I think that's how you spell his last name?) joining us for this show next episode!

Summer: Well now that _that's_ over, how bout we bring Charles in here now!

Kate: *sweat drops* Weren't you the one who said we didn't need Charles…

Summer: So what, she's been a lazy-ass all day! Actually, all month! She can get up; she has tape on her foot, er, feet.

Lucy: She hurt _both_ her feet?

Rhythmi: More like, she can't stand on them right…

*I come bolting on stage*

Me: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, MAKE IT STOP! *hides behind couches*

*Voices from back stage could be heard at this point*

_Gray: Come on, we were only trying to help!_

_Natsu: Yeah, fire and ice could help, right?_

_Keith: The wizards are right!_

_Kellyn: Suck up…_

_Keith: I HEARD THAT! _*crowd can hear fighting from Keith and Kellyn*

_Natsu: What! They get to fight! I want to join! *joins fight*_

_Gray: Wait for me you idiots! *joins too*_

_Happy: I don't think they should be fighting… _

_Lunick: They really shouldn't be._

_Ben: Yet, that's what they always do…_

_Happy, Lunick, and Ben: *sighs loudly*_

*Isaac turned on some music to cover the boys yelling*

Me: Thank you Isaac!

Wendy: *walks up to me* Hey Charles-san, what episode of Fairy Tail is favorite?

Me: Oh, that's a hard question… Well, I don't have _a _favorite. I like _a lot_ of episodes, for couple reasons and funny reasons.

Kenzie: Mind sharing, that was the one request we got so far.

Me: Well… I like episode 8 a lot. Mostly because Lucy beat the crap out of Gray…

Lucy: *smirks and shrugs* That's what he gets for walking into my house naked…

Everyone but Lucy: *stares at Lucy with semi-scared faces and backs away from her… slowly*

Me: Er… ok? Anyways, I also like episodes 16 and 17. Sure, they made me cry, but it was one of the first backstories of the series.

Erza: Wasn't that Gray's backstory?

Wendy: *smirks* It was…

Me: MOVING ON! I also like a bunch more, but we're almost out of time!

Lucy: You just want to cut the show short since…

Me: LUCY! SHUT THE F-

Kenzie: *throws a pillow at my face* BAD CHARLES! NO! GO SIT IN THE CORNER! *points to corner*

Me: Owww… Note to self, NEVER give Kenzie a pillow… *walks to corner*

Carla: Yeah… we learned that hard way… right girls.

Fairy Tail girls: *nods and rubs where they got hurt*

Ranger girls: *sweat drops*

Kate: Huh… sorry to get off topic here, but how did _that_ start up?

Wendy: Well… *rubs the back of her neck and nervously laughs*

Carla: We were having a pillow fight with the guys one time… then Kenzie came in and beat the crap out of all of us.

Lucy: You do have to say, we complained WAY less than guys did though.

Wendy: Lucy-san as a point!

Me: *talks from corner* Way to go Kate, you got us off topic! Well anyways, that's all for today! See ya viewers next time, on…

Crowd +Girls of the show: PASS TIME!

**A/N: And yet another episode of Pass Time complete! *claps* Thanks for reading/fake watching! But that aside, sorry for the very… VERY late update. This question had me stumped for a long time, then I started watching more Fairy Tail and that made it worse. *sweat drops* But I got it done! Yay! So yeah, I'll be adding Romeo in this since I just saw him in a kick-ass episode as a mage of Fairy Tail, so I just HAD to add him! Well guys, until next time! Which hopefully will be soon then this one was! *bows and waves* Oh, and thank you A LOT RangerTakara for reviewing first! You're awesome!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR POKEMON! BUT BOTH ARE AWESOME!**


End file.
